


safe like springtime

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Eventual Romance, Kyungsoo is a spoiled brat but whats new, M/M, Mafia AU, Not much actual mafia stuff because i dont have the patience or want to learn all that shit, Some Humor, Some Plot, Yunho/BoA as Kyungsoo's parents, i dunno, if this will be a real fic or a thing i abandon but oh well lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: Yunho doesn't like when people touch his family. Jongin really needs to remember that when his son gives him looks that really shouldn't be allowed.





	1. Chapter 1

Jongin walks at a leisure pace, keeping a respectable distance from the woman in front of him as he does so. The girl to his right matches his pace, hands behind her back as they walk through the hallways of the Jung estate. It’s around seven fifteen and they’re on schedule, since mornings are routine down to the minute at the estate.

He’s been up since before six, showered and ate in the guest house out back with the rest of the guards. He and Seulgi got assigned to attend Boa when they finally were deemed competent enough not to fuck anything up. It’s been a couple of months since then, but almost eighteen years being raised for it.

As they enter the kitchen he and Seulgi stand at both sides of the door, hands clasped in front of them as they wait until Boa has eaten her breakfast and moves on to whatever she has planned for the day.

“Good morning,” Boa’s voice calls out the boy already at the kitchen table eating from a cup of yogurt.

Jongin does his best to ignore him, but his job is to watch Boa, and with that comes looking at her son. He’s on the shorter side, something he inherited from his mother, with pitch black hair that could probably use a cut. He smiles warmly at her when she gives him a kiss on his cheek before going to grab her own cup of coffee.

Jongin watches her before he feels his eyes trail over towards Kyungsoo, looking at his black uniform where his name tag rests perfectly symmetrical with his front pocket. His biggest mistake is looking at him at all, let alone for too long for the boy to notice.

He immediately looks away when Kyungsoo makes eye contact with him, forcing his body not to react like any normal person would to seeing him lick his spoon like that. He ignores Seulgi shifting on her feet and pays attention to Boa as she stirs her own spoon in her coffee cup, mixing the cream and sugar together.

“Is dad coming home today?” Kyungsoo questions, looking back at his mom before getting up to throw away his empty container.

It’s already seven twenty-five by the time that happens, meaning Kyungsoo is about to head to school. Jongin looks over towards the opposite side of the room where Minseok is waiting, a matching school uniform on because it would just raise all sorts of questions if Kyungsoo actually went to school with a legit bodyguard.

Most people don’t even know that Jung Yunho has a wife, let alone a son that’s already on his way to finishing up high school. Kyungsoo doesn’t even share the same legal name, from what he knows. Jongin didn’t even know he existed until he was ten and was first allowed into the Jung estate for some sort of event. He can clearly remember the day he first saw Kyungsoo, surprised to see other little boys that weren’t kept in the separate house for them and the rest of the guards in the making.

It’s also the first time he actually saw the man who runs the show. Jung Yunho is a lot of things, owns a lot of money and gets said money from things that aren’t exactly legal. Jongin doesn’t see the dirty work, just makes sure that dirty work doesn’t come into the estate where Yunho’s most prized possessions are. His wife and son.

“His flight lands around noon. He should be home by the time you get back from school,” Boa replies with a smile, which makes Kyungsoo sigh before nodding his head and looking over towards Minseok who comes to his side.

“If you say so,” Kyungsoo replies petulantly, frowning a bit as he slings his backpack over his shoulders, which only makes him look even more childish. “Can we order pizza when I come home, and he isn’t?” he adds on a little bitterly, giving his mom a look Jongin probably won’t ever understand.

He doesn’t have parents. Most of the guards who live out back don’t. Most of them are orphans, picked off the street and brought here to be trained for this kind of work. It’s a fucked-up version of a family, but he wouldn’t call it just that. He doesn’t see Jung Yunho as anything other than the terrifying boss that he is. He’s only actually seen him a couple of times since he started visiting the main house. Each time he can feel himself straighten out and barely breathe.

So he doesn’t understand Kyungsoo being upset that Yunho has been kept away on business for the past two or three weeks. He doesn’t even see Yunho look like those dads he sees in the dramas the other guards at the house watch. Maybe, behind closed doors, where no one can see, he’s the worlds best dad. But then again, Kyungsoo doesn’t look like he thinks so lately.

Boa immediately starts to frown, her brows pinching together as she slowly starts to look at frustrated as Kyungsoo goes towards the cabinet to grab what looks like a pack of fruit snacks.

“Honey,” she starts, but her phone interrupts her, the loud ringtone sounding in the room making her immediately sigh as he goes to grab it.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he starts walking his direction. Jongin looks over at Boa, ignoring the other male until he stops right beside him, making him unable to ignore his existence when he actually reaches over. Jongin reacts on pure instinct, grabbing his hand before he can even do whatever it is he sought out to do.

He can’t force himself to look elsewhere when Kyungsoo gives him a smile before he bites his lip, looking too amused. Jongin notes how soft Kyungsoo’s hands are before he drops it, moving back a step when realizes who exactly he’s touching.

“Was just gonna fix your tie for you,” Kyungsoo mumbles, shifting on his feet before looking over at Minseok when the elder clears his throat a little.

Jongin gets a hard look from the elder, probably going to be scolded later tonight for what he just did. Luckily Boa didn’t notice, or maybe he’d already be getting sent to the training rooms.

“Bye mom,” Kyungsoo calls out before he starts walking, not before giving him a once over though. Minseok nearly scowls as he walks behind him and out of view as they leave the kitchen.

Boa looks over where Kyungsoo just was and lets out a small sigh before going back to her phone call. Jongin watches, trying to ignore how Seulgi shifts yet again to the left of him. He can’t help but look down at his own tie when Boa sits down and starts to sip on her coffee as she continues her call, feeling himself fight the urge to make sure it’s not crooked.

When he gets back to his room for the night and sees a perfectly straight black tie staring back at him, he frowns.

 

\--

 

 

Yunho doesn’t come home that day, nor the days that follow, but its not surprising. Sometimes these sorts of trips don’t have a set time frame and Jongin can only be thankful he’s not that high up in the food chain within the estate to be tasked with being with the elder twenty-four seven. He’s fine watching Boa go about her day an assisting her when need be. She’s nice, compared to how exactly he was raised.

She’s friendly and polite but intimidating when she needs to be. She knows how to play the part of both a caring mother and the wife of a mobster. It’s scary almost, if it weren’t for the fact that she calls her son honey and always kisses him good morning.

It’s the weekend when he actually gets told to stay put, Boa asking for Seulgi only to help her do a few things in the garage while he waits in the kitchen, by the door. Sometimes she only asks for Seulgi, or vise versa, depending on whatever it is she’s wanting to do. Jongin doesn’t take offense to it but feels completely useless just standing there with nothing to do.

Of course, during one of these moments, Kyungsoo walks into the kitchen in his pajamas, his hair messy on top of his head and a pair of black rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Jongin doesn’t have anywhere else to look when Kyungsoo spots him.

“Where’s my mom?” Kyungsoo questions, the first time he actually asks him something, which shouldn’t be making his brain short circuit, but it does.

He stays silent, not sure what exactly the protocol is regarding Kyungsoo. He knows laying a hand on him is apparently enough to get his ass kicked during training by Minseok. He was trained to be quiet, only talk when he needs to, that his entire purpose in life is to make sure no one lays a hand on anyone important to Jung Yunho. He was never told what to do when its become obvious his son is flirting with you.

“Please tell me you still have your tongue intact, because if you don’t I’ll be _so_ disappointed,” Kyungsoo sighs out, giving him a long look that makes him want to react, but he doesn’t.

“She’s in the garage,” he says quietly, making Kyungsoo’s eyes light up briefly before there’s a noise and suddenly Minseok is walking into the room, looking rather annoyed.

“Oh, I thought you were behind me this entire time,” Kyungsoo replies with a fake tone of surprise, looking too amused as Minseok tries his best to not look annoyed, but completely fails. “Do you know his name?” he questions his guard, making him go rigid when Minseok turns to give him a hard look.

“It’s not important,” Minseok replies stoically, making Kyungsoo frown, his brows furrowing in the same manner Boa’s do when she’s annoyed with something.

“I didn’t ask if it was important. I asked for his name and if you’re smart you’ll say it without me having to ask again,” Kyungsoo states sternly, emitting the same tone Yunho uses almost every time he hears the mob boss speak.

Jongin blinks twice before slowly looking over at Minseok, who looks close to being defiant but immediately schools his expression before giving him a small glare, probably because he wouldn’t dare direct that look at Kyungsoo.

“It’s Kai,” Minseok says slowly, setting his jaw and letting out a deep breath through his nose that Kyungsoo ignores in opt to look back over at him.

“What’s your real name?” Kyungsoo questions curiously, resting his cheek against the palm of his hand as he leans his elbow onto the table.

Jongin feels his throat tighten a little, conflicted because it’s been years and only a couple of people even call him by his real name anymore. He shouldn’t tell him, but Kyungsoo looks at him expectantly, raising a brow when he takes too long to answer, making him look impatient.

“Jongin,” he replies quietly, ignoring the scolding look Minseok is sending him, but Kyungsoo smiles briefly before looking at the garage door as it opens.

Jongin goes back to focusing on Boa, trying his hardest to ignore the eyes that keep lingering on him and the feeling in his gut he gets because of it.

 

\--

 

The guard house is probably the size of a normal sized hotel, from what Jongin has seen outside of the Jung estate. There are three floors, with the training rooms underground, the first floor hosting the kitchens and recreational rooms for them. The top floor has their rooms, with females on the left side of the house and males on the right.

Jongin genuinely doesn’t know how many people live in the house, but he would put it near the high fifties. Some of the more important guards who actually look after the Jung’s after hours stay in the actual mansion out front. Jongin rooms with three other boys, two bunk beds on each side of the room.

It’s the weekend and Boa had insisted on a new set of guards for the day, to give them a small break. She’s nice like that, because she honestly could get them up at any hour of the night and demand things from them if she really wanted to. Jongin takes the chance to sleep in until eight o’clock before getting up and heading down stairs.

Some people are just eating breakfast like him, sitting at the huge dinning hall table and chatting with one another while he chooses to sit on his own in the corner. He munches on his eggs when someone sits across from him, making him look up and frown at the look Seulgi is giving him, Jisoo to her left looking just as suspicious.

“Is it true?” Jisoo questions, leaning forward with her elbows on the table, a glint in her eyes that has him setting his chopsticks down slowly.

“What?” he questions, wiping his mouth with his napkin and frowning when she smiles at him.

“Some of the others are talking. Apparently Doh is asking for another guard,” Jisoo replies happily, looking at Seulgi who is sporting a similar look.

“And we heard he’s asking specifically for _you_ ,” Seulgi finishes with a smirk, making him frown before he blinks.

That’s ridiculous, he wants to say, but doesn’t get a chance because he hears boots hitting the hardwood floors. He looks over at the doors the same time as Seulgi and Jisoo, all three of them shooting out of their seats and immediately folding into a ninety-degree bow. He feels his pulse pick up, not recalling the last time Minho or Changmin even stepped foot inside the house. It’s been years since they started being at Yunho’s side.

“Go get dressed,” Minho calls out, making him hesitate to look up, feeling his brows pinch together but obediently nodding his head.

Jisoo and Seulgi see themselves out and he goes back to his room, getting curious looks from Jongdae and Joonmyun who are playing cards on the floor. He changes into his suit and does his tie as he walks down the stairs, knowing that keeping either Changmin or Minho waiting will most likely result in someone higher up getting pissed and him getting his ass handed to him in the training rooms downstairs.

He keeps quiet as he gets led into the house, going upstairs, where he knows the bedrooms are. He’s never been inside Yunho’s office, because generally if anyone is taken there it’s not for a pleasant chat. His nerves feel frazzled as Changmin knocks twice before the doors are open. He follows after the two taller males and stays put when they give him a look.

Jongin looks around slowly, taking in his surroundings. Boa is off in the corner, a grey sweater on along with black skinny jeans. She doesn’t have any make up on and she looks tired, running her hands through her long hair before sitting down on a black suede couch.

He grows surprised when he sees Minseok sporting a black eye off in the opposite side of the room, looking like he just got the shit beat out of him. He flinches when he sees Joohyun, the girl looking like she may have been the one to do said ass kicking. Jongin hasn’t seen her since he was twelve and she was picked to be on Yunho’s personal guard. She was only fifteen.

Of course, Hojoon is there, standing next to Yunho’s desk looking a little bored with his arms crossed over his chest, a blank expression on his face as Changmin goes and stands next to him. Minho keeps close to him, waiting until Yunho chooses to acknowledge them, too busy staring at the boy in front of him. Yunho looks about as intimidating as he remembers, making his breath hitch as he looks up and spots him.

He stands up a bit straighter, looking down and trying to look as small as possible because he has no idea what this is about, but he really doesn’t want to go to bed with a bruised-up face like Minseok’s.

“How old is he?” he hears Yunho ask, making him look up a little and glance at Minho who is still by his side.

“Eighteen,” Minho answers obediently, nudging him forward a little as Yunho gets up, which is terrifying in itself but he can’t show that.

He remains impassive and feels himself freeze up when he finally spots Kyungsoo, the boy looking too amused for the amount of tension in the room. He’s eating a bag of potato chips of all things, but there’s a dried-up patch of blood on the corner of his lip and a bruise on his cheek that has him getting distracted, not realizing Yunho is in front of him until his view gets blocked.

“Can someone get me a coke?” Kyungsoo questions from where his sitting, making him want to look over where he’s at but Yunho is still blocking his view.

He doesn’t really dare to meet the elder in the eyes, choosing to stare at his suit pocket where a blood red handkerchief is sitting perfectly folded. His cologne is strong this close up, almost making his nose twitch, not used to it but he forces his body not to react like it wants to, focusing on the blood red until Yunho moves away from him.

“You shouldn’t drink so much soda,” Boa sighs out, pinching the bridge of her nose, which is the most normal thing he’s seen today at this point.

“I’m glad your moral compass thinks everything this family does is okay, but god forbid I drink a coke,” Kyungsoo snarks out, tossing his empty bag of chips into the trashcan as he gets up and starts heading for the door, but not without getting stopped by Yunho, who looks _pissed_.

The thing is, Kyungsoo doesn’t look the least bit scared, or affected for that matter. He looks annoyed, like any other teenager.

“Can I go to my room now?” Kyungsoo questions with a tired sigh, deflating a little and frowning. “Dad, I’m tired.”

It’s the first time he’s actually heard anyone talk to Yunho like that, making him frown a bit and look over at Kyungsoo who actually does look tired. Jongin is officially lost when Yunho nods his head once before Kyungsoo smiles a little, walking around him and grabbing him by the arm.

“I’m gonna show him my room,” Kyungsoo calls out, forcibly dragging him from his spot, making him frown and look back over at Minho for help but the elder just gives him a bored look before he’s out in the hallway with Kyungsoo.

“You’re really eighteen?” Kyungsoo questions him, turning around and giving him a questioning look.

Jongin decides he’s too confused to answer, pulling his arm away from Kyungsoo and giving him a hard look.

“Me too. I’ll be nineteen in January,” he adds on, shrugging a little as he attempts to make small talk, as if he didn’t just tell Yunho he was _tired_.

“What are you doing?” he questions sternly, moving away when Kyungsoo tries reaching for his arm again. It earns him a tiny pout, Kyungsoo sighing before rolling his eyes.

“Trying to show you my room,” Kyungsoo replies boredly, shifting on his legs a bit before looking down the hall.

“Why?” he questions some more, not understanding what is even going on anymore. All he wanted to do was eat his breakfast in peace.

“I thought you guys were supposed to be smart,” Kyungsoo sighs out, rolling his eyes before grabbing his arm again, this time he lets him. “Minseok kind of fucked up, if you haven’t realized. It was just some dumb guys from school, but they touched me. Dad doesn’t like people touching me,” Kyungsoo explains before opening up a door and walking inside and dragging him along before he closes the door.

“He’s just upping security, which is dumb because it’s winter break. I asked for you,” Kyungsoo explains, moving to sit on his bed and stretching a little before pulling his hoodie over his head and tossing it on the chair near his desk, revealing a plain black t-shirt.

Jongin frowns, looking around the room and taking everything in. It looks just like a regular teenager’s room, messy and a couple of posters on the walls from what he assumes are things normal teenagers like these days. Jongin wouldn’t know, considering he’s spent more time training than watching television like the others.

“I don’t really like sharing my stuff, but we can share the bed if you want,” Kyungsoo comments, giving him a look that is nothing but trouble.

Jongin finds himself wanting to glare at the boy, not being able to stop himself from doing such when he actually pats the spot next to him.

“What if I don’t _want_ to be your guard?” he challenges, because it wouldn’t be the first time his mouth has gotten him in trouble. He has a temper that sometimes makes itself known at the worst time.

Kyungsoo actually laughs at him, his eyes scrunching up before he snorts, shaking his head at him, which is _patronizing_.

“Are you going to be the one to look my father in the eye and tell him you don’t want to? Because I would love to see how that turns out,” Kyungsoo replies with a scoff, shaking his head before moving to lie down on his bed, letting out a little groan as he stretches. “You’ll probably want to go get your stuff. We’re gonna be roommates now, Jongin,” the other male yawns out before moving to grab his phone which is on the nightstand.

Jongin watches him before realization dawns on him. He’s royally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sad from GoT and am posting this to not be so sad so yeah idek what this is so sorry in advance if it turns out to be uh abandoned lmao but not really


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jongin of course, manages to fuck up.

Being Kyungsoo’s guard comes with a constant migraine, or so Minseok tells him his first day, walking along the gravel path that leads from the guard’s house to the main house. It’s apparently winter break for Kyungsoo, so he doesn’t have school but is still required to do some sort of school work, which he hates. Kyungsoo will be annoying about it, Minseok says with a long face, bruises still littering around his eyes.

Apparently, Kyungsoo had gotten away from him and he lost sight of him when the final bell for school rang. Between the two or three minutes it took to find him, he had managed to get into a fight, which led to Minseok being on _really_ thin ice with Yunho and Boa. They’re overprotective, rightfully so, even a minor scratch when Kyungsoo was a kid could earn someone hours in the training rooms.

Minseok got off easy, since Kyungsoo said it wasn’t his fault entirely. Regardless, he has to be careful now that he’s already got Yunho’s eyes burning through the back of his skull regardless if the mob boss is even in the country. It’s not the first time Kyungsoo has caused trouble for the elder, but the first time he actually got in trouble for it.

Kyungsoo is every bit of a rebellious teenager and Minseok looks exhausted as he explains that the boy has no filter and will tell him whatever he thinks. Jongin believes him, having already heard enough to know that Minseok isn’t lying. He gets told to just stay put and be quiet and that honestly works for him, trailing behind the elder and then halting when Minseok knocks on Kyungsoo’s door.

He waits three long seconds before turning the knob and motioning for him to go in. Jongin frowns a little as he walks in, looking around and spotting Kyungsoo still in bed, his dark blue comforter covering most of his head as he sleeps. He looks towards Minseok and scowls when the elder nudges his head forward, meaning _he_ has to be the one to wake the boy up.

He sighs as he walks forward, hesitantly reaching forward and poking the boy on the head before quickly moving back. He blinks stupidly when Kyungsoo just lets out a whine and turns around, burrowing further into his blankets.

He turns around and gives Minseok a look, frowning when the elder rolls his eyes and marches up to the bed, yanking the blanket away from Kyungsoo who curls into a ball as he groans. Jongin flushes, looking elsewhere when he realizes Kyungsoo doesn’t wear pants to bed.

“The first thing I’m going to do when my dad forces me to take over this shit hole is have you _murdered_ ,” Kyungsoo grumbles, sitting up and glaring in Minseok’s direction, or maybe, squinting. Jongin can’t really tell if he’s being honest but he’s growing confident the boy is _blind_ without his glasses as he grabs said item and puts them on, blinking a couple of times before realizing he’s there.

“Oh, I forgot you would be here. When do you move in?” Kyungsoo questions, lying back down and immediately reaching for his phone after he snatches the blanket back. “The offer to share the bed still stands,” he adds on, making Minseok let out a choked noise.

“You are _not_ going to be sharing a bed with a _guard_ ,” Minseok scolds, which only has Kyungsoo rolling his eyes.

“You aren’t the boss of me. You’re barely even taller than me,” Kyungsoo replies easily before moving to stretch, exposing more skin which has him opting to stare at his feet instead.

“You need to get up so we can work on the paper due when school starts again,” Minseok dismisses, walking over and attempting to snatch the blanket but Kyungsoo must have a strong grip because he actually struggles.

“Fuck you and that paper. Get someone to write it for me. Jongin can you write? Do my paper,” Kyungsoo orders out, kicking at Minseok who actually gets hit and backs off.

“If you don’t write that paper you won’t graduate,” Minseok attempts to stress, Kyungsoo ignoring him in opt to get on his phone again.

“Not like anyone was going to show up to begin with,” Kyungsoo mutters, setting his phone on the bed before burying himself underneath his blanket and putting a pillow on top of his head.

Jongin frowns, looking over at Minseok who is starting to look like he’s losing his patience. Jongin’s seen that look a thousand times, and normally, that meant someone was on the receiving end of a very hard punch. But this is Kyungsoo, the untouchable son of Jung Yunho. So Minseok can’t really do anything, and if he can’t get Kyungsoo to do anything, he’ll probably end up in trouble again.

“Kyungsoo, work on your paper,” he states plainly, watching as Kyungsoo sits up and looks over at him, tilting his head before shrugging.

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Kyungsoo chirps out, hopping out of bed and walking towards his closet. “Minseok go get me breakfast I’m hungry,” he adds on, disappearing into his closet.

Jongin looks over at the elder, who gives him a _glare_ before stomping out of the room, hopefully to go get that breakfast Kyungsoo wants.

 

\--

 

Jongin doesn’t move into Kyungsoo’s room with him, unlike the other male had hoped. Instead he ends up moving into the room next door to him. He doesn’t have much to even bring into the house, just a couple of pairs of clothes and a pillow. The Jung’s give him his own real bed and when he moves in, there are several new suits and shoes waiting for him.

Jongin doesn’t know how to feel about it, not used to having much. He almost misses his smaller twin sized bed but is thankful for the peace and quiet he gets not having to share a room anymore. Although, Kyungsoo makes it his goal to bug him as much as possible. The other teen is still on winter vacation and has finished his paper. With not much else to do, considering he can’t really go out and do normal teenage things without someone’s permission, he bugs the shit out of _him_.

“Okay, so if you were a bug, which bug would you be?” Kyungsoo questions from his bed, having walked right in and lied down on it declaring he was bored, and it was _his_ job to entertain him.

Jongin tries not to sigh, seeing how long it will take for his lack of an answer to finally make the boy leave and go bother someone else. It takes about thirty seconds before Kyungsoo is answering for him.

“I think you’d be a worm. A really _long_ worm. What’s your favorite color?” Kyungsoo questions some more, moving to lie on his stomach and propping himself up on his pillow, making him want to frown.

When he doesn’t answer Kyungsoo deflates a little, pouting as he lies his head down and lets out a puff of air.

“I like blue. Have you ever had sex?” Kyungsoo questions next, making him nearly give himself whiplash for how quickly he turns his head to gape at the boy. “You look kind of embarrassed, so I assume you’re a virgin.”

“Why is that _any_ of your business?” he questions incredulously, not understanding the boy _at all_.

“It’s not but I wanted to know anyways. I’ve kissed a boy once when I was thirteen, but I think Minseok beat him up for it. I can’t really remember. Since you used to share a room does that mean you’ve like, never jacked off before?” Kyungsoo questions seriously, sitting up and giving him a concerned look that just baffles him at this point.

Jongin doesn’t even know what to say, feeling his ears heat up, whether from embarrassment or just the whole awkwardness of it all, he’s not sure.

“Holy shit, do you want to borrow my laptop or something. Fuck, no wonder why you act like you have a stick up your ass,” Kyungsoo exclaims, shaking his head and actually getting up. “I’m going to bookmark some sites for you. Do you like boobs? Please say no,” he rushes out.

“I can see why you got beat-up,” he states plainly, getting a bright smile from Kyungsoo.

“I’m a fucking delight, Jongin. You know you like me,” Kyungsoo sings, reaching over and having the audacity to ruffle his hair before moving to leave his room, finally. “I’ll see if dad will let you have a laptop. I kind of don’t want to get weird suggestions on my account if you’re into weird kinky shit.”

Jongin glares at the back of Kyungsoo’s head as he leaves, wondering if they’ll allow him to have a lock on his door.

 

\--

 

Jongin learns very quickly that Kyungsoo has a bratty temper, making him feel a little bad for Minseok who is usually on the receiving end of it. Jongin doesn’t have to go to school with them when it starts up again, the higher ups deeming it too stupid to send him to school when Kyungsoo will be graduating soon. That doesn’t mean Jongin is off the hook though, spending majority of the day nearby, just sitting and waiting at the library for when Kyungsoo gets off.

There’s talk about him actually getting dragged to whatever university Kyungsoo chooses, but nothing is set in stone yet. Jongin’s never even been to school, well, a real school anyways. University would be a little too much too soon, but it’s not like he has a say. He may manage to fuck everything up before then and get himself in trouble, so he doesn’t think too much about it.

The closer they get to Kyungsoo’s graduation, the moodier the boy gets, irritating almost everyone around him. Jongin really doesn’t get it until he realizes that apparently, Yunho won’t be attending. Even though he’s currently in town, with seemingly nothing planned that day, from what he overhears.

Too much of a security threat, is what Minseok tells him with a shrug when he finally manages to ask about it, seeming indifferent. It’s apparently not the first time it’s happened, which isn’t that surprising to him. Yunho is an important person with a lot of enemies. Showing up randomly in public, especially at a school event, would just alert people that he has a kid, which wouldn’t be good for _anyone_.

Still, Jongin feels a little bad thinking about it. Graduations are usually a big deal, and he doesn’t even think Boa will be back from a trip overseas in time. It has to suck, but Jongin can’t relate, not having parents or anything really to celebrate.

Kyungsoo makes it a goal or something to make sure everyone knows he’s in a bad mood the entire week leading up to the big day. He doesn’t even eat breakfast the day of, even though Yunho was at the table for once, something Jongin had never seen before. He has to awkwardly follow after Kyungsoo when he turns down a plate of waffles.

The ride to the school is more suffocating than normal, even though Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything. Jongin notices him sulking in the rear view mirror, looking a little teary eyed. His moral compass may not exactly be pointing in the right directions, because how could it be growing up in a mafia’s estate, but he feels bad.

Jongin is supposed to wait for the ceremony to end and then go fetch Kyungsoo and Minseok. It’s easier said than done, finding himself fidgeting uncomfortably as he sees people going into the building with bouquets of flowers and the occasional box of cake or something. He purses his lips and lets out a deep sigh as he unbuckles his belt, getting a weird look from the driver who will probably report this back to someone, but he can’t be bothered.

He begrudgingly walks over towards someone who seems to be selling flowers, not having any money but being trained to not be seen and well, if he snatches a bouquet of some pink flower he can't be bothered to know the name of, then that’s fine with his moral compass. He can justify that later with the guy is probably scamming these people with a high price.

Inside the school auditorium there are way too many people for Jongin’s liking, feeling uncomfortable and on edge as he tries to pin point where Kyungsoo is. When he spots him he has to move to be able to track him better, at least confident in his own stalking skills to make sure he doesn’t lose sight of him.

It takes forever for the thing to end and of course it becomes a chaotic mess of teenagers trying to find their parents. Kyungsoo quietly walks along the edge of the room, heading towards the exit and Jongin follows, cutting across and using a different exit to get outside so that he ends up meeting up with him.

When he opens the door Kyungsoo nearly gets himself hit, flinching and getting tugged backwards by Minseok who looks too surprised to even glare him to death. Kyungsoo looks just as surprised, eyes widening before he flinches again when he shoves the flowers at him, unsure and regretting leaving the car at this point.

“Well take them,” he huffs out, getting impatient when all Kyungsoo does is gape at him, blinking rapidly before he slowly pries them away from him, looking confused and red in the face.

Minseok gives him a disapproving look before his eyes widen, immediately going into a full bow. Jongin frowns, looking at Kyungsoo briefly and noting that he looks _happy_ before he turns his head. He freezes when he spots Boa, about to follow Minseok and start bowing when he feels himself being engulfed in a _hug_.

His eyes widen in horror as Boa just stands there and _watches_ as her son hugs him, slowly starting to frown. Kyungsoo lets go of him and looks like he wants to say something before he spots his mom, completely lighting up and being _oblivious_ to the fact that he just got him in _trouble_ with Boa.

“Mom!” he shouts, rushing up to her and engulfing her into a hug. The elder gives him a hard look before smiling and hugging Kyungsoo, focusing on her son instead.

Jongin feels himself tense up when he sees Joohyun off to the side, the girl looking too smug, meaning he’s in _deep shit_. She reports directly back to Yunho, meaning he’s going to be limping his way back to the guard house by the end of the night. Minseok gives him a small pat on the back as they start moving, making him slowly follow, cursing himself for his shitty morals. He should have just stayed in the car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop


End file.
